


Of Great Pain and Sadness

by AvatarRoku1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarRoku1138/pseuds/AvatarRoku1138
Summary: This is an Account of Royal Nabooian Guard, Set 12 years after The Clone Wars, This is the haunting encounter with the Sith Lord himself Darth Vader, This a One-shot, And I do not own The Star Wars franchise, I just own the OC character.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of Great Pain and Sadness

"What I remember about the assault on Naboo was how . . . . sad it was. During the final hours of the invasion, I was still guarding our fair queen's tomb as wave after wave of Stormtroopers and walkers finally broke through our Anti-air blasters and our defensive line. The fires that engulfed the anti-air blasters could be seen even in the thick of the storm. The white soldiers of the empire ran up the streets and barged into the homes of many like a plague of death to our fair skies were still gray with rain and patches of silhouette battleships hovering over our city that cast a looming shadow over us. Most of the civilians got evacuated, a few transports were shot down as a warning not to resist.

A few squadrons were making their way towards the queens tomb with thermal charges. To destroy the tomb to make a statement to us citizens of Naboo. As one of the hand chosen few of the royal guards. As someone who watched over our fair queen before the rise of the empire...before she was brought back to the royal palace without her life. I was taken to an oath and swore I would defend the final resting place of the last queen of Naboo. To be the last man standing as the city is torn from the inside out. It was a death sentence I know . . . . but our queen meant everything to us.

I steadied my hand as it held the blaster rifle and held my aim. The world around me grew quiet in agonizing silence as if it was holding its breath to see who would make the first move. As fortune would have it, I made my move. I pulled the trigger and opened fire on the first Stormtrooper that came into my line of sight.

We traded shots after shots. One fell down dead, two more came to take his place.

I don't remember how many I have taken down, but I took down enough of their forces for them to call down a Walker. Their heavy blaster knocked me on my back and I slammed to the ground. I skidded on the wet concrete a few feet from the queens tomb. I slowly got back up as I leaned heavily on my fighting staff. They began to draw in like a pack hungry beast who have cornered their injured prey.

My rifle was broken, my vision was darkening as they drew their blasters on me. Under my breath I muttered, "Forgive me your majesty...i tried my best..." I closed my eyes and waited for death. The sound of something drawn came from my left and the sound of a blaster being fired. I opened my eyes to see a man or creature of some sort that resembled a black knight with a red lightsaber jump in front of me deflecting blaster shots and slaughtered all of the screaming Stormtroopers. The Walker backed away and I knew why It did.

Darth Vader The Sith lord's apprentice, the very killer of Jedi along with the Clone Troopers who participated in the Purge. His breathing through the rain sent chills down my spine. He turns to me with the lightsaber still active with it's dangerous hum echoing throughout the area and slowly walks over to me. I glance back at the tomb and to the sith in front of me. I took a stance. Ready to fight once more. He stops and tilts his head a bit.

He deactivated the lightsaber and walked right next to me. He stopped by me and spoke, " You have guarded her well, and for that I'll let you live." I was puzzled by the sentence expecting him to lash out with his "lightsaber" or choke me with this "almighty force" of his. Instead he goes close to the tomb. He slowly reaches and touches the tombstone caressing it. For a good few minutes there was just silence, and then he spoke with something That resembled sadness, and quietly as if in great pain "I'm... I'm truly sorry... I swear I didn't mean to . . . . I'm sorry my Angel for not being strong enough to save you." his voice shaking ever so slightly it was as if he knew our fair queen though I didn't know how . After that he turned and walked away where the troopers came from. My knees buckled and I was on the ground confused wondering why of all the people he spared me. Then the tears ran down my cheeks as I saw the explosions, and blaster fire as the world around me faded to blackness.

I woke up 3 standard weeks later at a base on Yavin 4. The rebels found me unconscious and brought me to their base. They said that mostly the royal palace was in ruin. But the royal tomb was still intact. Not even a scratch or debris was around it or on it. As the survivors spoke of that day they said that it was the most horrific day. When I see that image of the Sith lord and the tomb I cannot say it was a horrific day, but a rather odd but sad day...and I just don't know why, and in a way I felt sorry for the monster or creature, who was known as "Darth Vader."

-Tenzin Seltora, the last royal Naboo tomb guard


End file.
